America's Birthday
by Xxanimefan24xX
Summary: Its America's birthday and he wants to have an epic BBQ with all his pals. But somehow, everything goes wrong! What will he do?


**Heyyyyy guyyyyzzzzzz this is brand new! I havent written for hetalia yet but its like o ne of my FAVSSSS GUYS. LIKE ALL TIME FAV. And America is def my favorite character bcuz hes sooooo funny and cute! :3c anywho enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I DONT OWN HETALIA**

It was a nice sunny day in America. America is where America - also known as Alfred F. Jones - lived. Tomorrow was the fourth of july and it was his birthday tomrrow. What a coicindence! He planned on having a BBQ with ribs, apple pie, steaks, hamburgers obviously, coca cola, hotdogs, potato salad, macaroni salad, ice cream, baked beans, watermelon, deviled eggs, mashed potatoes, and of course a fireworks show! There will be loud music and a good time.

"I CAN"T WAIT FOR THIS RADICAL PARTY! ITS GONNA BE SO TOTALLY BITCHIN', DUDE." Yelled the American into the house that he lived in alone. He's lonely send help. He invited all his BFFs which are Canda, Cuba, North Korea, China, Russia, and France. His BFFs you ask? Why THEY AREN'T HIS BEST FRIENDS! I LIED TO YO"U.

So it was now thw fourth of july AND America's birhtday. Canada, Cuba, North Korea, China, Russia, and France all arrived at America's house at the same time. America TRIED to invite England but England wasnt having it. Because England is dumb and a meannie buttface.

America fired up the grill. "Aw yeah" he said. "The grill is lit fam!"

Everyone sighed. America but burgers on the grill and as he was waiting to flip them, he cut into the watermelon. But the watermelon was rotten!

"Ew" said France. "Zat eez disgusteng."

"Yeah i know" sighed America as he threw the watermelon in the garbage. Even if that was no good, America was still determined to have a good party.

They all sat around in silence. America remembered he didnt put any music on! He rushed over to his giatn speaker and turned it on. Immediatley, "american idiot" by green day was bumping through the speaker.

"DONT WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT" The American screamed as he did a terrible impersonation of an air guitar. He always wanted a {insert guitar here} and this is how he wold ob tain it. By playing the air guiar.

The other countries covered their ears as America screeched the lyrics. During the process of him air guitaring America managed to knock over the grill. Hot charcoals and embers lit his bomber jacket on fire.

"Amairica you idiot! You can't act lik Slash and expéct evairytheng to turn oot alright. You dumbass!" French scolded America liek a parent. He mumbled obsurities under his French breathe as he walked back into America's bungalow. America just looked at him and shook his head slowly in disappointment. America's jacket was still on fire throuhgou this ordeal.

"OH MY JACKET IS STILL ON FIRE!" America spoke with suprise. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHH!" America scremaed. Everyone looked at him in disbelief and watched him continue running in circles screaming and trying to get the fire out. No one dared to help him because America liked to do things himself. And what if they cught on fire? Helllll no. not taking that chance. During America's stampede, he light the fireworks on fire and they exploded all around him. Luckily, the impact of 40k fireworks blew out the fire that was on his jacket.

The other countries watched as fireworks shot up around AMerica who was still screaming by the way. The sky lit up in every color possible and some of the fireworks hit america while he was running around. Still nobody dared to help him. It was really funny to watch the American run arounf while his jacket was on fire. Why didnt he just take the jacket off? Like, for real. He couldve just taken the jacket off and he wouldnt have set off the fireworks. What an idiot.

 **NEW STORY = SUCCESS! I LOVEI T. Make sure you leave a review! No flames or Axel and Axl will kick your buttocks and feed you to the kracken. I'm going to start leaving song reviews of each chapter on ALL my stories. I think that will help with the length of each chapter.**

 **~Raven iiii]; )'**


End file.
